Running Away
by lilsasami
Summary: Chi-Chi is acting weird now that Goku is gone. Why? Why is she yelling at Gohan all the time?


Title: Running Away Author: lilsasami Disclaimer: As usual I don't own DB/Z/GT but Toriyama sure does! ^-^  
  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GOHAN, GO GET READY FOR SCHOO!" Chi-Chi yelled "AND CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM WHILE YOUR AT IT!" she said again. "But I just woke up mom." Gohan said sleepily and putting his hand behind his head like he did something wrong. Then Gohan walked up to his room and closed the door behind him, thinking ~What's up with mom lately she been yelling at me every morning for the past month to clean up my room and get ready for school like I am running late so something~. "*Sigh* I don't know if I want to know either." Gohan said blankly getting ready for school that morning. When he finished he tidied up his room; looked around to make sure everything was in place, and went down to breakfast. "Did you clean up your room like I asked, Gohan" Chi-Chi spat. "Yes I did that smells good mom what is it?" he replied to his mother. "Pancakes" she said. But at those words Gohan thought ~that was dad's favorite breakfast *sigh*~. Gohan looked at his plate ~is that all I get? ~ Then he looked at his mothers' plate with more food on it than his mother ever ate (well in front of him at least). Deciding not to say anything and just get something on his way to school.  
  
Everything was cleared off the table as Gohan set off for school. ~I just don't know how to tell him, I feel bad yelling at him but I did the same thing to Goku as well but this, this is different~ Chi-Chi thought as she watched Gohan fly off to school.  
  
Every thing at school when fine that day. But when he got home he was in for a surprise. "GOHAN I GOT A CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER TODAY SAYING THAT YOU MISSED A HOMEWORK ASSINMENT." Chi-Chi screamed at her son. "WHEN YOUR FATHER WAS AROUND YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THIS, AND HE MIGHT STILL BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T LET HIM DIE LIKE THAT" Chi-Chi realizing what she said looked at Gohan getting ready to cry in a reaction to what his mother said. "That's it I can't TAKE it ANY MORE" Gohan spat as he powered up to Super Saiya-jin level 2. "Mom I tried I really did to just let it go in one ear and out the other but all you do is yell at me any more and I just CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE" he said and flew off.  
  
~Were am I going to go~ he thought crying at the thought of leaving his mother. ~Well I could go to Krillin's house, no I can't he would call mom and tell her that I was there~ thinking even more he thought of the 1 place he could go that he could stay and not be found ~I could go to Piccolo he would keep my secret~. Making up his mind he headed for Piccolo following his ki.  
  
"Hey kid what did you come here in such a hurry for, I sensed your ki coming this way, what's wrong" Piccolo asked. "Well for about a month now every morning when I get up she yells at me to get ready for school, like I am late or something. Then she tells me my room is a mess, when the only thing on the floor is a piece of paper, or a shirt or something like that. I was just letting that go in 1 ear and out the other because I was always half asleep. Then today I came home and I am yelled at again, she said she got a call from the school saying that I missed my first homework assignment and mom flipped. Then she said that when dad was alive I never did anything like this and the he might still be alive if I didn't let him die like I did." Gohan said crying slightly at the part about his dad, then said, "To me that was the last straw and I decided to come here to get my thoughts together and sort out my options. I knew that if I went to Krillin's house he would call home and tell my mom I was there, then come and get me." Piccolo noted that all Gohan wanted was to get his thoughts together so he agreed.  
  
Gohan still went to school but only to pick up work that he would miss and hand in the day befores work. With the spare time he had he spared with Piccolo becoming stronger every day. He would teach him new techniques that would help with concentration. Gohan also did a lot of meditating with him. Soon 10 months passed and Gohan finally forgiving his mother and decided to go back home. Of cures people came looking for Gohan while he was missing but he hid when they were close keeping his ki at the lowest possible when they were near.  
  
Gohan reached his destination and when he landed was shocked to see Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, and # 18. Gohan surprised them all with his presence. "Oh Kami he's home at last" Chi-Chi walked over to Gohan and game him a hug as she said this. Just as his mother hugged him he noted an unfamiliar ki, that's when he saw ~Who's baby?!?!?!~ he thought. Then Chi- Chi spoke up and said "Gohan I would like you to meet your new baby brother Goten." Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard the statement. ~WHOSE BABY IS THAT? DAD'S DEAD AND.~ his thought was cut off when Chi-Chi told him that it was Goku's. Gohan in an unsure mind ran out of the house yet again. Then yet again he headed over to Piccolo.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong this time surly she wants you home" Piccolo stated. Then Gohan told him about the baby. Then he told Gohan "Look all your doing is running away from your problems, you have to go to them and meet the head on." Gohan knew that's what he should do, but what he wanted was some more time. After an hour of coaching Piccolo convinced Gohan to go back home, on one condition he go with him.  
  
As they flew they talked and figured out that Chi-Chi was been a little stubborn. She should have told Gohan that she was pregnant and maybe that would have stopped him from flying off in rage. From what Gohan knew she must have been having morning sickness and fatigue. He now knew that she must have been pregnant when he left because the baby looked at least 1 to 1½ months old by the size. They flew home and Gohan was right in thinking the baby was 1½ months old. Chi-Chi told Gohan that she was sorry for what she said and really didn't blame him in the slighted for Goku's death. She was just so tired from thinking how to tell Gohan she was pregnant. She also reassured him that she acted the same way when she was pregnant with him.  
  
So from then on Gohan just let what his mother said go by him with no harm to him. But now that Gohan is back in school he meat a girl that has him on his edge. Who is she? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z...  
  
AN: Hey this fic. was written spur of the moment so tell me what you think. 


End file.
